A Lab Rats Vacation
by Bosss
Summary: The Lab Rats are going on a Vacation but the end up landing somewhere else, Lets join there awesome adventure as they try to survive KinKow put some reviews on what you guys want me to add. I also made it where Brady came back hope you guys enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Adam and Chase were fighting again and Bree just about had enough with it.

"Will you two just quit it for one day?!" Bree shouted in Frustration "You're acting like a bunch of children"

"He started it" the both said in unison

"Enough" Janelle said "how about we just go on a vacation"

"Fair enough" everyone agreed.

"I'll put up a 3d map and someone will point there finger up and down with their eyes closed".

"OH OH ME MEME PLEASE" Adam Yelled

"Okay you only had to ask once" Chase sighed

As they spun the globe it landed on Rio.

"Yeah we're going to Rio" Adam said

"Do you even know where Rio is?" Chase questioned him

"No idea but it must be short I mean look at it's just a little dot" Adam stated "Hey Chase you could fit there".

"I don't know about this, if finds out about this then we'll be in a load of trouble." Chase said

"Chase quit being such a buzz kill besides it will go on you "Bad Boy Cred" Bree stated

"You're right, I'm in" Chase told her

As the All hopped in to 's private jet the zoomed off. Leo and Janelle cuddled together and Bree had her head on Chase's shoulder (They're not dating well at least not yet maybe they will) Adam was in the pilot spot drinking a diet coke.

"I already installed the coordinates so we can just sit back and relax" Chase informed everyone

And they were off to Rio not knowing something would happen.

Adam's POV

Pew Pew Pew man this is awesome but it's getting a little chilly in here I better turn down the UH OH I spilled my drink all over the controls and it's going haywire. I busted through the door and saw everyone sleeping

"Aw look at Chase he looks like a doll while sleeping." I said "WAKE UP EVERYONE!"

They all shot up "What happened" Bree said

"Well you drooled all over my shoulder" Chased said

"My bad" she replied

"It's okay I already knew that was going to happen" Chase replied

"OOH" everyone said

"That's not the point I kind of spilled my drink all over the controls and it might be going haywire right this moment."

"Adam Why would you be drinking coke in there!" Chase yelled at me

"Technically it was diet coke" I shot back " Why would I bring coke in there that's dangerous"

Everyone face palmed

"Get out of my way" Chase said heading to the controls "it's no use fixing it I'm going to have to land this with my molecular kinesis"

"Bree go tell Leo and Janelle to buckle up and do so yourself" Chase said

"Luckily there's an island close by" Chase told me "Hold on"

I quickly grabbed on to chase

"Not to me you idiot get buckled up in the seat next to me." He slapped the back of my head "We'll be hitting land in 5 seconds". Then BOOM!

AAHH! was all I heard then I black out.

Whoa Major cliff hanger hoped you guys liked please leave some reviews then I'll know what you guys want. CYA


	2. Chapter 2

Chase's POV

I woke up with a huge pain in my head then I quickly go out to the passengers to see if everyone was alright. Good everyone is alright now I have wake them up. I first start out with Bree. "Bree?" I said shaking her as gently as I can, don't want to cause anymore injury.

"Wake me up in 5 minutes "

"This isn't this is chase" I reply

"Chase? What happened?"

"We crashed now wake everyone up while I go outside and check if there's any shelter nearby."

As she wakes them up I go outside and use my thermal vision to see if I can spot anything. Bingo! I've spot some people just a few miles west.

"Good news there's civilization just 2 miles that way" I told them while pointing west

"We better get going it's starting to turn dark" Janelle warned

"Please look who you're talking to" Bree smirked

Bree super sped us to the location and next thing you know it's a huge castle.

"Whoa look at that thing it's massive" Adam implied "Just like Chase's head"

"Ha Ha Ha" I said sarcastically

"C'mon let's ask for some help" Leo said

Brady's POV

"So Boom glad to have me back?" I asked

"I've got to admit even with Boz here it's been boring without you. Especially since Mikayla is always so bossy making us do the dishes once a week." Boomer replied

"I know I mean what kind of woman does she think she i… whoa look at that hottie over there" I paused

"I'm going to go get her number"

Brady walks up to Bree

Leo's POV

Some weirdo walks up to Bree asking for her number.

"I don't think so." Chase intervenes

"Whoa some ones Jealous" me and Adam say smirking.

"What I'm not jealous I just don't want that guy next to my sister" Chase Fought back

"How dare you disobey a king" the guy says

"KING!" everyone shouted

"Who are you?" Janelle ask

"I'm King Brady and those 2 guys over there are my brothers King Boomer and King Boz."

"Look we crash landed here and we're just trying to find some shelter and my GPS app isn't working so I'm wondering if we could stay."

"Whoa it's you guys the bionics" Brady said

"King Brady…

"Just call me Brady, you don't have to say king if you guys don't want to." he said

As they were about to get escorted Mikayla and Mason show up

Mikayla's POV

"Hey King Brady we need to take a break someone threw… Uh King Brady would you mind explaining why these people are here and why they're covered in dirt."

"Allow me to introduce them, this is Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and Janelle." Brady said "Guys this is my girlfriend and future wife Mikayla, and that's Mason"

"Watch it" Mason grabbed his shoulder and crushed it

"OWW, oh yeah they're the bionics

"OH…Hello please don't laser my face off" Mason stepped back a bit

"Don't worry We're completely harmless right Janelle" Adam patted Janelle back sending her flying."

Chase's POV

As we got cleaned and dressed and got ready to sleep, we all decided to sleep in the "living room".

"Man I wonder what we're going to be doing tomorrow?" Adam thinks "Can we go swim with the jellyfish?"

"No" Everyone but Adam says in Unison.

As I start thinking about how I'm supposed to find a way to get home I doze off to sleep.

How did you guys think can you guys give me some Reviews on what you guys want? Hoped you guys enjoyed CYA!


End file.
